


Carousel in Love

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: AbitterChristmas Eve turned out to be the one Reira would always treasure.All thanks to asweetsurprise Keisuke had given her, which including a carousel.
Relationships: Reira/Keisuke





	Carousel in Love

**Author's Note:**

> just a random xmas eve fluff bcs I suddenly have too much feels & inspiration for them hehe.
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day, merry xmas~  
> xoxo

The atmosphere of Christmas Eve was always _heavy_.

Not the lovely sight of Christmas lights and decorations, but..

The sight of couples all over the street was the sole reason. Reira was not bitter because her date plan failed, it was simply irritating her for no reasons. Or, she just didn’t want to admit it out loud.

Walking through the streets on Christmas Eve was a very bad idea but she had to go outside. Better than sulking at home alone. Her breaths puffed in a white mist in the cold air, the coat kept her warm but the wind was biting against her face.

And then, the phone in her coat’s pocket vibrated out of nowhere.

A message from Keisuke: ‘Go to the Riverside now. I’ll be waiting in front of the carousel.’

Wasn’t he supposed to be with his family celebrating Christmas Eve? “Is this a joke..?” Scowling at the phone screen, she locked her phone without replying and resumed her steps. Away from the direction of the Riverside. 

The sun had set an hour ago and the night fell with colder weather. 

Moonless and starless.

Just like her heart.

Spending an hour walking around with no destination in mind, she sat on the bench on the small park in the heart of the city. The sight of blinking lights from Tokyo tower, a huge Christmas tree and couples passing by only made her heart cold, and colder.

Her phone vibrated once again yet she refused to pick it up. Definitely Keisuke with his outrageous demand, as usual, and she wanted to punish him a little by making him wait. As much as her heart fluttered wildly in his presence, but they both were too stubborn to make things easy between them. “He will give up and go home by now.” Reira muttered to herself, staring up to the black velvet sky. 

After a lot of incoming messages and calls that she ignored, she stood on her feet, considering her choices. Reira decided to walk around for a little while since none of her choices were good enough to choose. Going home to sulk the rest of the night, or to go to Keisuke for whatever intention he had in mind.

Two more hours passed, making it three hours since his first message arrived. _No, he can’t still be there._ Probably going off to a Christmas dinner with his family like what he planned all along. But one word from his message was not so easy to ignore.

A carousel?

He was certainly aware how much she loved carousels. Just for that thought alone, her feet began to walk toward the Riverside. _Only to see the carousel. Then I’m going straight home._

Reira approached a park at the Riverside, walking through a bridge she passed by a lot of times. Her gaze caught the sight of the bright lights of the carousel from afar. Vacant from people, either because of the freezing wind or they were spending Christmas Eve somewhere warmer.

In front of the brilliant lights of the carousel, she scoffed to herself to look over her surroundings. _As I thought, he’s not here._ Reira stepped farther to simply admire the carousel, the area was empty from people and the carousel itself stopped without any customer. Still, the sight was lovely. The bright lights, the pretty horses and carriages. Like a fairytale, as Reira always thought.

All of a sudden, the carousel began to move and a Christmas music shattered the silence in the Riverside. Surprised colored her features and her eyes went wide at a revealed sight from the moving carousel, she stood unmoving on her spot. Dumbstruck.

From the unseen corner of the carousel, a figure appeared — sitting atop of the white horse. It was Keisuke, waving at her with a dauntless smirk.

“Keisuke?!”

Almost four hours had passed.. Someone like Keisuke didn’t have that kind of patience — yet, he was there. Like a prince in his white horse, wearing his black coat and surrounded by the brilliant lights.

Moreover, a realization dawned;

He was still here, waiting for her.

Stepping to the carousel’s gate, she spoke loud enough through the blaring music, “What are you doing here?!”

He smirked devilishly, climbing down the carousel horse and made his way out of the gate, right towards her. “Come with me.” Without giving further explanation, he took a hold of her wrist and dragged her with him back inside the carousel.

“Wait…!” Reira’s protests were all ignored as they stepped up on the carousel’s floor.

Keisuke deliberately forced her to climb up a pink horse, settling her to sit aside and he himself took the white horse beside her with his unfaltering smirk. “This is why I asked you to come here, if you bother to read the rest of my messages. The carousel is ours for tonight.”

Reira gave him a harsh glare, “You should say so in the beginning! Not just asking me to come without any explanation.” A pause as she took a glance at her surroundings, amazement was unbidden as it reflected through her eyes. “Why are you even here?”

He laughed, facing her with feigned innocence. “Waiting for you, obviously.”

Guilt began to settle within her, after all the silent accusations; that he always put his family and his brother above everything else. “I didn’t intend to come.” Bitterness laced her voice while she avoided his gaze.

“Yet, here you are.” He climbed down and stood beside her pink horse, looking up at her with rare fondness. “Aren’t you glad you came? I imagine you would be upset to miss having fun with a carousel. With me.”

“What?” Reira stared incredulously at him, fighting back a smile that threatened to appear over his teasing, and the way he looked at her — even after she made him wait for hours. “Ha ha. You’re insane. I’m _not_ glad at all.”

His mischievousness became profound after her sarcastic response, strong arms held her by the waist. “At all? I don’t think that’s the case, you seem to enjoy this carousel from what I see.”

Reira peeled his arms off of her waist and jumped down the pink horse, standing beside him with a playful glare. “You’ve ruined my Christmas Eve, you know that?”

His arms curled around her waist steadily in all of his intentions to keep her there. Confined in his arms. “I’m here now, and don’t worry. I can make it up to you.” He whispered close to her ear, thinking that his decision to bail a family dinner was absolutely worth it.

“You won’t, I’ll be glaring and scowling at— “ The rest of the words were never uttered.

His lips already captured hers and his embrace pressed her against him while the carousel was still going around and around.

The night was cold, late enough for anyone to roam around on a Christmas Eve. But there in the carousel, a kiss was shared between Keisuke and Reira. A soft kiss that radiated warmth, enveloping her from the cold wind. Soon enough she’d lost herself in that kiss, deepening it, parting her lips as a silent invitation. 

Love poured through their kiss as seconds ticked by.

“Merry Christmas.” Keisuke whispered against her lips, breaking the kiss for a moment that was replied with a soft chuckle from Reira.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. While Keisuke might be arrogant, selfish, but no matter how many times he made her irritated or how much they bicker and fight, she always came back to him. Craving him, craving all the warmth, the love he possessed. “Merry Christmas to you, too. You better kiss me again until I forgive you.” _Damn you, Kei, I can never be mad at you for too long._ “..Which might be a long time.”

Keisuke smirked and tightened his hold around her, his teasing fingertips crawling on her lower back suggestively. “With pleasure. I’ll make sure you forgive me by the morning.”

“I don’t bring any gifts for you, that’s what you get for ruining my date plan.”

“Oh, I won’t worry,” A slight pause, he titled his head and a loving smile stretched his lips as he inched closer. “I already have my gift here with me.”

Their second kiss was full of passion, heated, neither wanted it to end too soon.

People were right, Christmas Eve was best if shared with someone you loved, someone who loved you in return, who would rent the whole carousel only to spend Christmas Eve with the girl he loved.

Who loved her too much.

— Who she loved with her stubborn heart.


End file.
